


It's All In The Game

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: : Alone in a wood, she/he encounters something far worse than the big bad wolf...</p><p>A continuation of the drabble series started on Day 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Game

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“We work together, Severus. Avoidance would be physically impossible.”

He glowered at her, and caught her arm. “Come with me, witch.”

Hermione didn’t bother to hide the triumph in her eyes as he led her into his chambers. He warded the door, then turned on her.

“I will not be played with, Hermione!”

“Oh, come off it, Severus!” she snapped, shaking loose from him grip. “All you’ve done is play with me. Your problem is that you never counted on me playing back!”

“You deceitful─”

“I’d be careful, Severus. Once the game is over, you lose.”


End file.
